


Five Seminal Moments In Surkin's Lifetime That Happened In Coachella

by vtn



Category: Ed Banger Records - Fandom, Electronic Dance Music RPF, Justice (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Seminal Moments In Surkin's Lifetime That Happened In Coachella

**Author's Note:**

> Surkin = Benoit, Bobmo = Hugues, Johnny = Johnny Love from Guns & Bombs. Also the joke in #1 is that Surkin apparently learned English in shall we say amusing contexts.

1\. He lies there spread out on the sand, California stretching out its banner of sky above him, the deep blue broken only by gentle ripples of clouds. Hard to believe that at home it's still the part of the year when spring is encased in winter's eggshell and trying to peck its way through. No, he's light years away now.

"This is a seminal moment in your lifetime, you know," Johnny's voice is saying, carried by an ocean breeze.

"A what?" Practically snorting, he laughs. "A what moment?"

"Seminal?" Johnny rolls over to face him, his face half-covered in sand. "A seminal moment, like, you know, really important. The kind that changes shit."

"Are you sure you have the right word?" Surkin blinks into the bright sun as he shifts, still smirking.

"Come on! Yes! Who's the native English speaker here?" Johnny pouts and crosses his arms petulantly. "Listen, I'm trying to talk to you about deep and important shit, and you're just laughing because you think 'seminal' sounds funny."

"I still think it's the wrong word," he says. "But I also can't see why this is a deep and important shit—I mean, moment."

"Well, look." Johnny stretches out his arms, making a grandiose gesture toward the blue Pacific. "I mean, _look_ at that. How often do you get to see epic shit like that?"

"You said shit three times now," says Surkin, but he softens as he watches the waves curl and crash. "I guess not very often."

"Listen—in America the best moments are the ones that come right before something great happens, right? You're about to show all these bastards a good time. So—hold onto it."

He does so literally, digging his fingers into the sand. Tiny crabs scurry away from his nails and the sudden shock of sunlight. This: the universe pressing solidly against him.

2\. If he has to choose one moment out of his performance it's the moment he puts on _Next of Kin_ and people start singing along. You aren't really supposed to sing, he thinks; the way he cut up the vocals makes it nearly impossible.

But maybe there in the purple glow of the spotlights and the dimming sky, impossible things can happen.

Some friend hugs him from behind as people cheer, and he stumbles backward. Without his hands on the sliders, the music grows to its own natural climax, like something he's owned and set free.

3\. A little bit later he's relaxing in a tent, playing Super Smash Brothers with Hugues and Gaspard. There's a shadow behind his eyes from lack of sleep, but the drinks that are being passed around have made him less exhausted and simply more suggestible and giggly.

"Hey," says Xavier, hopping onto the couch from behind. It distracts Surkin, and on the screen Kirby drops off a cliff with a shriek. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"What do you want?" Surkin says, playfully rude.

"Peace, friends, conversation, and somewhere to rest my head," he replies, draping his arms around Gaspard's shoulders and pressing his face against Gaspard's cheek. "Also, sex."

"Who says you're getting laid tonight?" Gaspard teases him softly. "You're so demanding."

"You can't resist me," Xavier mutters. Hugues pauses the game and turns around. His red eyes look as tired as Surkin feels.

"Get a room," he says sweetly, brushing back his hair from his face.

"If you and Benoit get your own," Xavier singsongs back. He kisses Gaspard on the lips and then gently yanks him by the collar of his T-shirt. "Do you want to head off somewhere though?"

"Why not?" Gaspard stands up. "I'm a little drunk."

"Good," Xavier says curtly and then flashes a grin at the High Powered Boys. Hugues presses the button combination to restart the game, so he can face Surkin one-on-one.

"They're lucky," says Hugues, as the character selection screen comes up.

"Hm? What do they have that we don't? Really expensive jeans?"

"Being in love with your best friend," he says. "I just wonder what that would be like."

"Oh…" Surkin leans back and fiddles with the controller. This time he'll be Pikachu, maybe. "You know…" He wipes his forehead. "Love isn't everything."

"No, I guess not," says Hugues. The battle starts and he switches out of this thoughtful mode, going deep into concentration on beating Pikachu over the head with Roy's sword.

4\. The summer night draws on, and Benoit and Hugues are both half-asleep on the couch while dimly aware that Gaspard and Xavier are screwing in the part of the tent that's partitioned off for VIPs only during the day.

"Hey," Hugues says softly.

"Yes, Bob?" Benoit rubs at his eyes and looks up.

"I'm not really sure what you meant by 'love isn't everything'."

"You love your girlfriend, right?"

"Love is a strong—"

"Love isn't…" He climbs across the couch and presses his lips to Hugues'.

5\. When he wakes up, they're still on that couch, their eyelids heavy with sleep. Behind the noise of the crowd, Surkin can hear the sound of the sea.


End file.
